


Random Fucking Lemon

by PencilSizedWang



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex Nuff Said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSizedWang/pseuds/PencilSizedWang
Summary: From an old erased story lost to the Canals of FFN and not low enough to be put on Wattpad so honestly I shall put it where I should have originally put it.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Hestia
Kudos: 14





	Random Fucking Lemon

Percy clutched the vanilla colored sheets of the bed in his room aboard his maple gallon the soft swaying of the water and the sails above bending to his every whim.

Looking at the women he loved with her soft and short brown hair clothed in robes that hid her fine bronze skin, her eyes stared at him the love in them made him stay there like she wanted.

Slowly drawing a baited breath as the gallon gently rocked the smell of the salt water calmed him easing the tension he felt every time he thought of his situation.

Had he been to forceful or rough?

Perhaps he had said something he shouldn’t have?

His mind filling with a thousand doubts so many what if, like did she fall in love with anoth-

Hestia cut him off by dropping her brown robes revealing her nude body without a single cloth to cover her form.

Percy’s eye wandered across he fair tanned body it’s seemed almost to good to be true, holding his breath as she stepped out of the pile of robes.

Percy quickly began to talk only to be shushed by Hestia the ring around her finger glowed ever brighter the glow of it reflected off his own ring.

Relaxing as his back hit the soft and fluffy surface of his their bed he felt giddy and ever so slightly embarrassed but he left it all up to her. 

She stepped towards the bed running her soft fingers across his face moving around his rough cheeks he gulped as she sat upon his clothed crotch.

The heat in the room almost seemed to triple as both of them lit up Hestia being ever the braver leaned down taking him in a slow kiss, the taste of maple as he softly grabbed her flesh pulling her closer.

Her breasts pressed against his chest her erect nipples pressed against his neck he knew they were at least a B or Low C cup in size.

He stiffened his erection growing forming a tent in his loins she was quick to notice and smiled with a mirth unseen by her before this.

Their kiss depended even more tongues battling for dominance as her hands met the back of his head eyes closed.

The exchange of spit ended moments later as she sat up a soft laugh echoing across the room as she worked her way down slowly her hair swaying from side to side.

Till her knees and feet touched the deck of the captains quarters her hands unbuckling his trousers and loin cloth pulling them down to his feet and pulling them off.

Percy breathed slowly beads of sweat slowly poured down his neck almost as if time had slowed down to a complete halt his stress rising.

Only to feel something touch his erect penis he stiffened with a soft breath he calmed and eased into the warm feeling as a hot and wet feeling swallows his penis’s tip causing him to grunt.

Hestia lay on the floor slowly sucking off her husband her hands wrapping around his girth of at least nine inches slowly going deeper licking it gently with her tongue.

Her husbands moan ringed throughout the room causing her to move faster the smell and taste wasn’t the best but she bore through it.

Another grunt came from the male Emperor of New Rome as he quickly breathed out Hestia’s blow job only quickened as he started to breath harder and harder the warm and wet feel left him paralyzed his toes clenching the bottom of his foot.

A warm feeling slowly spreading through him after a few more minutes shivering as the warmth moved through his body.

“Hestia!” Perch yelled as he shot out four jets of semen one going down her throat while the rest filled her mouth.

Slowly swallowing the warm and salty liquid she gulped at the daunting task before he standing up confidence slowly entering her body.

Grabbing Percy’s still erect penis covered in a few layers of spit shinning softly from the Suns gleam knees stepping onto the bed over his penis.

Sighing as she ever so slowly eased her self upon the penis a light gasp coming from her as he ever so slowly entered her every inch caused her to slightly wince.

Percy started his count up while looking her in the eyes moving a bit quicker every few seconds “1..2..3..4..5..6..7.8!” Percy quickly thrusted causing her scream in pain the surprise dulling the pain ever so slightly.

Golden Ichor poured from her Previously Virgin Vagina shuddering as tears spilled from her eyes Percy ever so softly lulling her as he quickened his pace.

The lubed dick started to move faster and faster still moving at a slightly sluggish pace as he thrusted into her G-Spot causing Hestia to softly moan.

Grabbing onto Hestia’s Breasts his pace quickening as the heat of their interconnected bodies spread throughout both of them moans became the regular as she softly bounced riding his stiffening dick.

Pussy juice spilling onto and staining the bed with drops of Ichor as Percy grunted again thrust after thrust his speed picking up as he met her G-Spot multiple times moaning together.

The smell of Alcohol clear in the air as the bed shook the sun setting across the waters edge a soft rocking of the ship and the bed.

Sweat pouring from their bodies the moans constant at this point not a second was wasted as Hestia leaned down to met Percy in a deep kiss.

Ecstasy spreading through ever part of them as they moaned out

“Percy!”

“Hestia!”

The shock of it all long since fading as a orgasm caused Hestia to slow a scream of ecstasy as more Pussy Juice spilled down onto the bed Percy not far behind as he came into her womb with a final push.

Sweat pouring as they stopped Percy stopped his trail of hickies and Hestia stopped moaning falling to the bed side to tired to move.

Percy’s penis fell to the bed side limp his body drained from the battle earlier and their very recent sexual intercourse and with that the man grabbed the sheets and bed covering throwing it on top of both of them.

A stupid smile covering his tanned face as he looked down upon the naked and sweat covered body of the now sleeping goddess.

Clutching her stomach as he pulled her closer his eyes seemed to shut as his breathing slowed his mind entering the dream world as the were lulled by exhaustion and the sea to sleep.


End file.
